1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to methods and systems of hyperspectral and multispectral imaging of medical tissues. In particular, the invention is directed to new devices, tools and processes for the detection and evaluation of the physiological state of the tissues that incorporate hyperspectral/multispectral imaging.
2. Description of the Background
HSI or hyperspectral imaging is a novel method of “imaging spectroscopy” that generates a “gradient map” of a region of interest based on local chemical composition. HSI has been used in satellite investigation of suspected chemical weapons production areas, geological features, and the condition of agricultural fields and has recently been applied to the investigation of physiologic and pathologic changes in living tissue in animal and human studies to provide information as to the health or disease of tissue that is otherwise unavailable. MHSI for medical applications (MHSI) has been shown to accurately predict viability and survival of tissue deprived of adequate perfusion, and to differentiate diseased (e.g., tumor) and ischemic tissue from normal tissue.
Spectroscopy is used in medicine to monitor metabolic status in a variety of tissues. One of the most common spectroscopic applications is in pulse oximetry, which utilizes the different oxyhemoglobin (oxyHb) and deoxyhemoglobin (deoxyHb) absorption bands to estimate arterial hemoglobin oxygen saturation. One of the drawbacks of these systems is that they provide no information about the spatial distribution or heterogeneity of the data. In addition, these systems report the ratio of oxyHb and deoxyHb together losing diagnostic information that can be garnered by evaluating the state of the individual components. Such spatial information for the individual components and the ratio is provided by HSI, which is considered a method of “imaging spectroscopy,” where the multi-dimensional (spatial and spectral) data are represented in what is called a “hypercube.” The spectrum of reflected light is acquired for each pixel in a region, and each such spectrum is subjected to standard analysis. This allows the creation of an image based on the metabolic state of the region of interest (ROI).
In vivo, MHSI has been used to demonstrate otherwise unobserved changes in pathophysiology. Specific studies have evaluated the macroscopic distribution of skin oxygen saturation, the in-situ detection of tumor during breast cancer resection in the rat, the determination of tissue viability following plastic surgery and burns, claudication and foot ulcers in diabetic patients, and applications to shock and lower body negative pressure (LBNP) in pigs and humans, respectively. In a skin pedicle flap model in the rat, tissue that has insufficient oxygenation to remain viable is readily apparent from local oxygen saturation maps calculated from hyperspectral images acquired immediately following surgery; by contrast, clinical signs of impending necrosis do not become apparent for 12 hours after surgery.
Non-invasive measurements of oxygen or blood flow have been demonstrated previously, with investigators using thermometry, point diffuse reflectance spectroscopy, and laser Doppler imaging. Sheffield et al. have also reviewed laser Doppler and TcPO2 measurements and their specific applications to wound healing. While other techniques have been utilized in both the research lab and the clinic and have the advantage of a longer experience base, MHSI is superior to other technologies and can provide predictive information on the onset and outcomes of diabetic foot ulcers, venous stasis ulcers and peripheral vascular disease.
Because MHSI has the ability to show anatomically relevant information that is useful in the assessment of local, regional and systemic disease. This is important in the assessment of people with diabetes and/or peripheral vascular disease. MHSI shows the oxygen delivery and oxygen extraction of each pixel in the image collected. These images with pixels ranging from 20 microns to 120 microns have been useful in several ways. In the case of systemic disease, MHSI shows the effects on the microcirculation of systemic diabetes, smoking, a variety of medications such as all of the classes of antihypertensives (ACE inhibitors, ARBs, Beta blockers, Peripheral arterial and arteriolar dilators), vasodilators (such as nitroglycerine, quinine, morphine), vasoconstrictors (including coffee, tobacco, pseudephedrine, Ritalin, epinephrine, levophedrine, neosynepherine), state of hydration, state of cardiac function (baseline, exercise, congestive heart failure), systemic infection or sepsis as well as other viral or bacterial infections and parasitic diseases. The size of the pixels used is important in that it is smaller than the spacing of the perforating arterioles (˜0.8 mm) of the dermis and therefore permits the visualization of the distribution of mottling or other patterns associated with the anatomy of the microcirculation and its responses. In the case of the use of MHSI for regional assessment, in addition to the above systemic effects at play, the image delivers information about the oxygen delivery and oxygen extraction for a particular region as it is influenced by blood flow through the larger vessels of that region of the body. For example an image of the top of the foot reflects both the systemic microvascular status and the status of the large (macrovascular) vessels supplying the leg. This can reflect atherosclerotic or other blockage of the vessel, potential injury to the vessel with narrowing, or spasm of some of the smaller vessels. It can also reflect other regionalized processes such as neuropathy or venous occlusion or compromise or stasis. In the case of local disease, MHSI shows the actual effect of the combination of systemic, regional and local effects on small pieces of tissue. This combines the effects of systemic and regional effects described above with the effects of local influences on the tissue including pressure, neuropathy, localized small vessel occlusion, localized trauma or wounding, pressure sore, inflammation, and wound healing. Angiogenesis is readily monitored with MHSI.
The major clinical advantage of hyperspectral imaging is the delivery of metabolic information derived from the tissue's spectral properties in an easily interpretable image format with high spatial resolution. This 2-D information allows gradients in biomarker levels to be assessed spatially. Multiple images taken over time allow the gradient to be measured temporally. This adds new dimensions to the assessment of ulceration risk and tissue healing in that it will allow the physician to target therapy and care to specific at-risk areas much earlier than previously possible. The reporting of biomarkers such as oxyHb and deoxyHb levels in tissue individually and in an image format where spatial distributions can be assessed has not been done before. Typically the two numbers are combined in a ratio and reported as percent hemoglobin oxygen saturation (O2Sat). MHSI has the clear potential to be developed into a cost-effective, easy to use, turn-key camera-based metabolic sensor, given the availability and relatively low price of components.
There are many advantages to using MHSI. Not only does MHSI provide anatomically relevant spectral information, its use of spectral data of reflected electro-magnetic radiation (ultraviolet—UV, visible, near infrared—NIR, and infrared—IR) provides detailed tissue information. Since different types of tissue reflect, absorb, and scatter light differently, in theory the hyperspectral cubes contain enough information to differentiate between tissue types and conditions. MHSI is more robust than conventional analyses since it is based on a few general properties of the spectral profiles (slope, offset, water, oxyHb, deoxyHb, and its ratio) and is therefore flexible with respect to spectral coverage and not sensitive to a particular light wavelength. MHSI is faster than conventional analyses because it uses fast image processing techniques that allow superposition of absorbance, scattering, and oxygenation information in one pseudo-color image. Visible MHSI is useful because it clearly depicts oxyHb and deoxyHb which are important, physiologically relevant biomarkers in a spatially relevant fashion. Similarly, NIR shows water, oxyHb and deoxyHb.
The simplicity of the presented false color images representing distribution of various chemical species, either singly or in combination (such as ratioed), or in other more sophisticated image processing techniques allow for the display of results in real to near-real time. Another advantage of MHSI is easy interpretation. Color changes show the different tissue types or condition, but the distinction is not a yes/no type. MHSI color scheme allows the surgeon or podiatrist to differentiate between different tissue types and states. In addition, the color and the shape of structures depict different composition and level of viability of the tissue. The data is then represented in a developed MHSI standard format. OxyHb and deoxyHb are presented in a format similar to a blood pressure reading that is easy for physicians to understand. Additionally, a tissue oxygen saturation value denoted as SHSIO2 is also provided.
MHSI's main purposes include 1) expanding human capabilities beyond the ordinary array of senses; 2) expanding the human brain capabilities by pre-analyzing the spectral characteristics of the observable subject; 3) performing these tasks with real or near-real time data acquisition. In summary, the aim of MHSI is to facilitate the diagnosis and assessment of the metabolic state of tissue.
Results of analysis have to be presented in an easily accessible and interpretable form. MHSI delivers results in an intuitive form by pairing a MHSI pseudo-color image with a high quality color picture composed from the same hyperspectral data. Identification and assessment of a region of interest (ROI) is easily achieved by flipping between color and MHSI images, and zooming onto the ROI. The images can be seen on a computer screen or projector, and/or stored and transported as any other digital information, and/or printed out. The MHSI image preserves the high resolution of the hyperspectral imager, thereby allowing further improvement with upgraded hardware.
Additionally, MHSI transcribes vast 3D spectral information sets into one image preserving biological complexity via millions of color shades. The particular color and distinct shape of features in the pseudo-color image allow discrimination between tissue types such as ulcers, callus, intact skin, hematoma, and superficial blood vessels.
Initially, the algorithm presents oxyHb, deoxyHb and SHSIO2 to the user to conclude characteristics of the tissue including, but not limited to, discerning whether the tissue is healing or whether it is at a high risk of ulceration. In another embodiment, a particular color code contains adequate information for diagnosis and is presented as such. In one iteration, MHSI by itself is not a definite decision making algorithm; it is a tool that a medical professional can use in order to give a confident diagnosis. In another iteration, MHSI contains a decision making algorithm that provides the physician with a diagnosis.
Due to the complexity of the biological system, medical personnel desire as much information as possible in order to make the most-reliable diagnosis. MHSI provides currently unavailable information to the doctor, preferably to be used in conjunction with other clinical assessments to provide an accurate diagnosis. MHSI provides images for further analysis by the user. As more information is gathered, a spectral library is preferably compiled to allow MHSI to be a true diagnostic device.